


bite

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: You have to be patient, Mal.





	bite

Mal groaned as Simon bit at his neck.

"Simon..." His voice was strained, and he tried twisting his body around.

"None of that." Simon swatted at Mal's ass, and straddled him again. "You have to be patient, Mal," he said, as he resumed sampling various bits of skin.

Mal took a shuddering breath, closed his eyes, and tried letting the sensations wash over him. Simon occasionally got in these moods, and Mal found it was best to just go with the flow.

And then he got bit again.

"Gorramit! That hurt, Simon!" Mal surged up, and knocked Simon off the bunk. 

"Ow." Simon sat, and rubbed his ass. "Wimp."

"I am not." Mal glared at Simon, who was grinning back. "Do you file your teeth or something?"

Simon stood up, laughing. "You just have sensitive skin." He crawled back into bed, and swiped his tongue over the abused shoulder. Mal shivered. "See?"

"Just get on with it."

"No patience, either." Simon "tsked" and took another lick. "What am I going to do with you?" His finger slid along Mal's crack, and wiggled teasingly. Mal groaned again.

"Are you sure, Mal?"

"Yes..." he whispered.

"Good," Simon replied; with that and a smooth motion, he slid his cock in. Mal grunted in surprise and pleasure. Simon stayed still for a long moment, as they both adjusted, his breath harsh in the quiet air.

When Simon began thrusting, Mal bit his lip. He always made weird grunts and groans when they fucked. Last time, Mal caught Wash staring at him afterwards. So, he was trying to hold back, not let everything go this time.

Of course, Simon would have none of that. "C'mon, Mal," he muttered. "Let me hear you." Mal yelped when Simon's hand found his cock. "C'mon," he muttered again, and began stroking Mal in time with his thrusts.

Harder and harder, and noises began falling out of Mal's mouth. No point in holding back. "God, Simon, yes, fuck me. Fuck me harder. Oh God, please." He was on the verge now, and so close to coming he could taste it. "Simon! Please!"

Viciously, Simon pushed in, scraping across Mal's prostate. White hot sparks crossed Mal's vision as he came, grunting into the mattress. Simon cursed quietly behind him, and gripped Mal's hips bruisingly. "Fuck, Mal," he grunted as he came.

Simon pulled out gently, and collapsed onto Mal's back. They both lay there, breathing heavily, drinking in the scents of sex and sweat. Mal jumped a bit when Simon licked at his shoulder again.

"Son of a...do you not get enough food on this boat or something?"


End file.
